


Couldn’t sleep without you

by orphan_account



Series: 100 days of Togakure! [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: But SHhhhhh, M/M, byakuya has trouble with sleep poor babe, idk dude, just a lil sm until tommorow, my life, this is also a bit ooc, togakure is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byakuya is away from his bed and is having trouble sleeping. He knows why.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Series: 100 days of Togakure! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Couldn’t sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> day twoooo also thanks to the 4 people who gave me kudos on the last one im crying <3

{Couldn’t sleep without you}

Byakuya sighed, frustrated, annoyed, and tired. Really fucking tired. This was so stupid, so idiotic, he still couldn’t believe he was still up to two am in the morning, and all because of stupid, annoying, insufferable Yasuhiro Hagakure. Honestly, how annoying could one person get? Not only did Yasuhiro take his first kiss, but also his virginity, and now he had to take his sleep as well? Why, out of all the people in this stupid world for him to chose as a lover, did he choose him? It's a question he asked himself everyday. 

He groaned again as he sat up straight, growling angrily at his pillow. Out of all the things that annoyed him, this annoyed him the most. He threw the pillow across the room and grabbed his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart, and waited for the answer he knew was coming. The phone picked up and he heard a very sleepy “Hello…?” He glared in the darkness. “I hate you.” 

He heard a shuffling which he could only assume was Hiro sitting up in his bed. “You do…? What for…?” Hiro mumbled and Byakuya scoffed. “Why do you think? I’m still up, and its two am, and youre not here.” He could almost hear the smile through the phone. 

“Can’t sleep without me?” He said, and Byakuya hated how he sounded more worried than smug, and how he’d said it like a fact. He didn’t know why his body refused to let him sleep when Hiro wasn’t near. It had been doing fine before, but then Hiro came in and ruined everything and now here he was at two, almost three now, in the morning, tossing and turning and throwing pillows out of sheer annoyance that he couldn’t even sleep on his own. There was nothing he hated more than needing someone. 

“So I'm guessing that's a yeah?” He said, and Byakuya groaned again. He heard a laugh through the speaker and wanted to scream. “Well i’d come and help ya, but i dunno if im allowed… you’re all the way at a hotel and im still at hope's peak, and i'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it if i left. Besides, what about your dad…? Won’t he be angry if he finds out…?” His rambling was cut off by a yawn. “I don’t care. I’m tired, and I can't sleep without you. The bed's too big and it's too cold and I feel weird. So shut up and come and cuddle me already.” Byakuya didn’t mean to say that last part but he was much too tired to care. He awaited an answer. Was Hiro thinking..? That's new. 

“Okay. I’m coming, babe.” He said, and Byakuya couldn’t help his sigh of relief. They hung up and he laid back down. Of course he still didn’t fall asleep, but help was coming! Finally!

Byakuya's family was in town, which meant Byakuya was going to be busy for awhile. Constant talks with future investors, constant meetings, an endless amount of coffee. During this time his father brought him out to a hotel so that he was closer to all of it, but it meant getting up at around 5 am to start the day. Of course all of this didn’t bother him. This was his normal, or maybe old normal. His new normal was a lot different, and included him having a boyfriend and being openly gay, and needless to say, his father didn’t know yet. He didn’t plan on telling him. 

Twenty minutes felt like hours. Finally, his phone rang and Hiro asked him what room he was staying in and made it up there. He heard a knock on the door and he dragged himself there, crashing into Hiro’s arms. “Oh. Heh, hi to you too.” Byakuya could only mumble an insult and drag Hiro to bed, quickly getting under the covers. and cuddling close, wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep almost instantly. 

Hiro looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, before smiling.”That was quick.” He reached over and turned the lights, before getting closer. “Y'know, I'm glad you called,” He said even though Byakuya was long asleep. Hiro sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is rushed. but i wanted to post it gotta fill this tag somehow


End file.
